Rite Of Spring
by Still Struggling
Summary: Pengalaman. Shitty times. Amazing times. Terkadang ada penyesalan tapi mereka takkan mengubahnya. "Aku ada. Dan aku hidup. Tiap hari saat terjaga, kukatakan satu kebohongan kecil pada diriku." "Apa itu?" "Bahwa seluruh dunia ini adalah milikku." KakaSaku. Prolog. Twoshots only. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: RITE OF SPRING**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Twoshots**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance**

 **Warnings: (saat ini belum ada)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **RITE OF SPRING**

Teman-temannya selalu berkata jika sekarang sudah bukan jamannya menggunakan diari. Diari hanya eksis 10 tahun lalu. Sudah sangat-sangat-sangat kuno, terutama di bagian yang ada kuncinya. Sekarang adalah jaman sosial media yang… kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa perkembangannya dalam 10 tahun terakhir ini. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Weibo dan entah sosial media apa lagi yang akan muncul berikutnya. Tapi bagi Sakura itu semua dianggapnya angin lalu. Dia lebih memilih diari. Sebuah buku mungil bersampul hijau pucuk yang masih setia berada di tasnya, menemaninya ke mana-mana. Jangan lupakan bertumpuk-tumpuk diari yang disimpannya di laci di kamar asramanya, yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Sakura tidak menolak sosial media, bahkan bisa dibilang dia cukup aktif di sana. Tapi seperti kata pepatah, _Old Habit Die Hard_.

 _Lagipula_ … Sakura mengeluarkan kamera polaroid lalu memotret jalan dari jendela bus National Express. _Ada perbedaan mendasar antara sosial media dan diari; privasi._ Ada hal-hal tertentu yang menurutnya tak perlu diumbar hingga dibaca semua orang. Sebutlah dirinya konvensional, sebutlah dirinya kuno atau bilang jika nenek kalian bahkan lebih modern daripada dirinya… _but fuck it because I don't give a shit, I have boundaries I have standards._ Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan hasil fotonya sebelum merekatkannya pada salah satu halaman diarinya kemudian menulis di bagian bawah foto:

 _Bibury for the 5th time ^^_

Sakura tersenyum simpul sambil melihat hasilnya. Diari dan polaroid. _So vintage so instagrammable._

Sakura tiba di kota Cirencester, kota terdekat dari Bibury sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Memperbaiki letak ransel 30 liter di pundaknya, keds kanvas hitam membawanya memasuki desa, merasakan mesin waktu menariknya kembali ke masa awal abad 19.

Rumah-rumah batu jaman dulu tertata rapi dengan tumbuhan hijau dan bunga warna-warni di berbagai sudut, masih berfungsi dan dihuni layaknya perkampungan biasa, sungguh seperti masuk ke sebuah 'museum hidup'. Sakura melewati sebuah jembatan kuno di area Arlington Row, aliran air jernih dari Sungai Coln melintas di bawahnya. Dahulu, penduduk desa Bibury memanfaatkan aliran Sungai Coln untuk menggerakkan mesin pemintal yang berjaya di abad 17. Sayangnya, industri ini hancur di akhir abad 18 dan digantikan industri penggilingan hingga tahun 1920-an.

Sambil berjalan, Sakura menghirup udara musim semi, di bawah kelembutan sinar matahari yang menghangatkan kulit ivory-nya. Sakura menyukai musim semi. Dia bahkan bisa meneguknya seperti _tonic._ Sakura lalu merentangkan lengannya dan melebarkan jari-jemarinya—seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat kecil, mencoba untuk terbang. Sekumpulan burung melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, mengeluarkan melodi indah mereka. Jika diibaratkan restoran, maka hari ini adalah menu salad segar dengan keju dan buah zaitun. Dengan sebuah minuman? Anggur putih segar di gelas dingin. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih musik, jadi di tiap langkah dia bernyanyi, " _All you need is love, love, love is all you need_ …"

Perjalanan menuju Bibury ini adalah harta yang sangat tak ternilai bagi Sakura, yang bisa mengalihkannya dari kesibukannya di London. Jadi dia akan berusaha menikmati hari-harinya selama di sini karena tak ada siapapun bisa menjamin hari esok.

 _Kriing kriing kriing!_

Ritual Sakura akan musim semi terdistraksi oleh deringan, lebih tepatnya 'klakson' sepeda yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

 _Kriing kriing kriing!_

" _Move!"_ seru si pengendara sepeda.

Sakura tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya menatap si pengendara dengan hidung berkerut karena telah menariknya dari kenikmatan musim semi. Si pengendara tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

" _Bloody hell, Miss_. Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di tengah jalan?"

Sepasang mata hijau Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap dan saat menyadari dirinya tengah berdiri di tengah jalan, dia hanya berkata singkat, "Oh."

Si pengendara sepeda berdecak pelan. "'Oh' tidak akan menyelamatkanmu, _Miss._ Saat ini musim semi, jangan mati dulu atau…" Matanya memicing saat berkata, "Jangan bilang kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Apa?" Sakura mundur dua langkah. "Siapa yang bilang aku ingin bunuh diri? Musim semi adalah musim yang sangat tidak tepat untuk bunuh diri!"

"Jadi musim apa yang tepat, _Miss,_ untuk bunuh diri?" Seringai si pengendara kini muncul.

"Musim… _whatever!_ "

"Jika kau benar ingin bunuh diri di sini, kau adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya di Bibury."

"Aku tidak ingin bunuh diri. Ya Tuhan."

"Kalau begitu jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, _okay?_ Untung saja ada pengendara tampan dan baik hati yang lewat untuk memperingatkanmu. Musim semi di sini memang seperti candu hingga membuatmu tak sadarkan diri saat menikmatinya!" Si pengendara tertawa sebelum melajukan kembali sepedanya. " _Have a nice day, Miss!_ Sampai jumpa di dalam sana!"

Mulut Sakura membuka dan menutup, ingin membalas pengendara tadi tapi tak tahu apa yang ingin diutarakannya. _Pengendara tampan dan baik hati?_ Sakura mendengus geli. Dia lalu mengambil kamera polaroid dan mulai mengambil beberapa gambar dari si pengendara meski hanya ransel biru abu-abunya yang nampak. Sekali lagi Sakura merekatkannya di diari miliknya dan menulis:

 _Pengendara tampan dan baik hati? Pffft…_

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Fic ini hanya **Twoshots**. Merupakan **Prolog** dari **Seri Petualangan** Kakashi dan Sakura. Petualangan apa jika readers bertanya-tanya? Akan terjawab di chapter Dua. Penjelasan lebih lanjutnya akan ada di chapter Dua juga. _So stay with me if you don't mind?_

Tinggalkan jejak, pals!

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: RITE OF SPRING**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Twoshots**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance**

 **Warnings: (saat ini belum ada)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **RITE OF SPRING**

 **2**

Tillows Cottage seperti bangunan dalam dunia dongeng yang berakhir bahagia atau sebuah gambar yang terdapat dalam buku cerita anak-anak. Tillows nampak tua dengan warna sepia yang berbeda tapi kesan selamat datang begitu kental terasa. Seluruh bangunan terbuat dari batu. Pagar dan tanaman merambat dan tumbuhan perdu. Gerbang hijau yang cukup dilewati satu mobil sebagai jalan masuk sebelum menemukan jalan setapak dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil, terdapat kolam mungil dengan teratai dan beberapa bebek, mungkin juga ada seekor katak atau lebih. Tanaman merambat tumbuh menutupi salah satu sisi bangunan, membuatnya terlihat sangat klasik. Dua pohon besar tak jauh dari sana, berdiri kokoh dengan salah satunya berlubang di bagian tengah. Satu keluarga tupai tinggal di sana. Kadang, seekor burung pelatuk atau burung hantu, mengunjunginya juga.

Sakura tersenyum. Hidup itu terkadang datar, sederhana atau rumit. Tapi, hidup juga bisa indah dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Sakura membuka pintu masuk dan seorang wanita tua menyambutnya hangat dengan beberapa kantung belanja di tangannya. Sakura langsung meraih kantung belanja untuk membantu wanita itu. " _Good morning_ , Mrs. Stonebanks!"

"Kukira kau akan datang lebih cepat, _my dear_!"

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya sambil meletakkan kantung belanja di dapur. "Apa ada pengunjung lain?"

" _No, dear._ Minggu ini cukup sepi," sahut Mrs. Stonebanks sambil mengeluarkan isi belanjaan.

Sakura agak sedih mendengarnya. Tillows memang tidak seperti cottage lainnya yang berada di sepanjang Arlington Row atau Costwold. Bangunan ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur yang lumayan besar, bisa ditempati empat orang. Sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga dan satu kamar mandi. Sisanya adalah ruang terbuka dengan dapur, ruang makan dan sebuah halaman parkir.

Lagi, Sakura memotret melalui kamera polaroid, membuat wanita 45 tahun itu memukulnya lembut di pundak. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bahkan belum merapikan rambutku!"

Sakura tertawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan hasil fotonya. "Aku akan memposting Tillows di instagramku."

" _Oh, dear._ Setiap cottage yang ada di sini sudah muncul di TripAdvisordotcom," tukas Mrs. Stonebanks sambil tersenyum membuat kerutan di kedua sudut matanya semakin nampak.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura singkat yang kini tengah mengambil beberapa gambar lagi, kali ini melalui kamera ponselnya dan mulai memposting gambar-gambar dapur di Tillows. " _And… done!_ "

Mrs. Stonebanks hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat Sakura. Dia lalu bertanya, "Teh?"

" _Chamomile, please._ "

…

Lihatlah sisi positifnya. Seluruh kamar tidur adalah milik Sakura. Dia bebas memilih tempat tidur mana pun yang diinginkannya. Dekat dinding dan mengagumi mural? Cek. Dekat pintu masuk agar aroma kue buatan Mrs. Stonebanks tercium? Cek. Dua tempat tidur dekat pintu geser untuk menatap halaman belakang yang dipenuhi mawar dan daffodil dan lavender? Cek. Pada akhirnya Sakura menyatukan dua tempat tidur dekat jendela agar bisa berguling-guling bebas.

Setelah menaruh ranselnya di kaki tempat tidur, Sakura menggeser pintu berbingkai kayu mahogani untuk menatap halaman belakang, menghirup aroma yang menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap penuh kekaguman, pada apapun yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Lagi, kamera polaroid bekerja. Lalu yang ada di benak Sakura saat ini? Dia membutuhkan alam pedesaan untuk jiwanya, tapi bagaimana pun dia tidak akan meninggalkan kenyamanan modern yang ditemukannya di London. Sama seperti diari dan instagram.

Sakura kemudian mengganti pakaiannya. Rok selutut berwarna _pink nude_ dan kaos putih longgar menggantikan _jeans_ dan kemeja flanel. Tapi tetap saja Sakura mempertahankan keds kanvas miliknya. Menyapa Mrs. Stonebanks yang masih sibuk di dapur membuat roti kayu manis, Sakura berkata jika dia akan kembali sebelum makan malam.

Dan di sinilah dia, berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai Coln. Aliran airnya membuat warna hijau semakin jelas, di mana hanya musim semi yang bisa membawanya. Dia melangkah menuju sebuah jembatan dan matanya mulai mencari-cari ranting. Dia dua puluh tahun. Sudah cukup tua untuk bermain melempar ranting tak itu tidak akan menghentikannya. Dia lalu mematahkan ranting menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menjatuhkannya ke sungai. Ranting-ranting itu mengapung dengan aliran air membawanya semakin jauh. Saat itu dia mendengar suara tawa kecil yang datang dari salah satu sisi jembatan, membuatnya menengadah. _Si pengendara itu!_ Dengan seringai di wajahnya, si pengendara mulai mendekati Sakura lalu berhenti tepat di sebelahnya.

"Jika tidak melihatmu melempar ranting-ranting itu, kupikir kau akan bunuh diri lompat dari jembatan."

 _Astaga._ Sakura memutar sepasang bola mata hijaunya, hijau yang lebih terang dari aliran sungai di bawah mereka. "Sudah cukup dengan itu, Tuan Pengendara."

"Oke, aku hanya menggodamu." Si pengendara nampak mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya. "Apa kau cukup bersenang-senang?"

Sakura mulai tersenyum. "Kesenangan bisa datang kapan saja, meski itu dalam bentuk paling sederhana sekali pun."

" _Nice._ Omong-omong namaku Hatake. Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura melihat pria itu mengulurkan tangan yang disambutnya dengan genggaman pelan. "Haruno. Sakura Haruno _. Nice_ _to meet you, sir_."

"Jangan panggil aku _sir._ Kakashi saja."

"Oke, Kakashi saja," jawab Sakura membuat keduanya langsung pecah dalam tawa.

Di atas jembatan batu, dengan sungai Coln musim semi mengalir di bawah mereka, keduanya mengobrol dan akrab dengan begitu cepat. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Sakura menganggap bahwa Kakashi adalah sosok yang menyebalkan. Dengan segera hal itu terlupakan. Kakashi adalah pria yang penuh percaya diri, berbincang dengan cara yang elegan, yang tentu saja membuat siapapun lawan bicaranya akan tertarik dengan apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Pria itu sangat tahu bagaimana membuat satu topik sederhana menjadi sangat menarik. Seperti saat ini, di mana mereka berbincang mengenai kehidupan.

Sakura berkata sambil menatap arus air yang mengalir lembut, "Hidupku sederhana saja. _Has never been like a commercial on a telly_. Aku melihat mereka tersenyum lebar dengan gigi putih yang sangat menyilaukan." Sampai di sini Sakura tertawa. "Rumah mereka sempurna dalam dekorasi dan kebersihan. Mereka mengendarai mobil untuk liburan. Saling memberi hadiah meski itu produk rambut sekali pun. Mereka menunjukkan cinta dengan menghabiskan uang. Makan makanan terbaik dan karir yang bagus. Mereka bukan aku dan aku yakin mereka juga bukan dirimu." Gadis 20 tahun itu menengadah menatap Kakashi yang ternyata menunduk ke arahnya, dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang mengkilap tertimpa cahaya musim semi.

" _Go on_ ," ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi hidupku indah. Aku tidak butuh mereka memberi tahuku apa yang harus kumakan, apa yang harus kupakai. Aku tinggal di asrama kampus, ruangannya tidak kecil. Teman sekamarku sangat baik, saaangat baik hingga terkadang menyebalkan." Sakura menahan tawa. _Oh, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku menceritakan semuanya pada pria itu? Tapi dia begitu ramah dan aku pun tak keberatan jadi kurasa tak ada masalah._ "Tapi terkadang aku merasa jenuh. Jenuh dengan rutinitasku di London. Kampus, asrama, perpustakaan, bersenang-senang. Perjalanan ke Bibury, sedikit banyak telah mengubah rutinitasku."

"Sudah berapa kali kau ke sini?"

"Ini yang kelima kali."

"Jadi ke Bibury sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasmu? Bukankah itu sama saja?"

Sakura mendelik agak kesal pada Kakashi. " _That is so rude, sir_. Aku mungkin tidak seperti dirimu, tapi setidaknya aku sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupanku sekarang."

Kakashi lalu berbalik, menyandarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya ke tepi jembatan, melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan berkata sembari menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Kita hidup di dalam novel yang hanya diciptakan untuk kita. Dunia kita berputar dalam kata-kata seolah kita adalah Bumi dan mereka, adalah matahari. Kisah yang bagi kita telah menjadi diriku…" Kakashi menunjuk Sakura. "… dan kau, dan seketika kita berdua telah mengorbit dalam waktu dan ruang seolah kita hanya mengikuti naskah."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. _Wow_! "Dan apa maksud kalimat itu? Aku memang mahasiswa literatur dan… dan _damn it!_ Bolehkah aku mencatat kata-katamu tadi?"

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu suatu hari nanti. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya; tidakkah kau ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupmu? Sesuatu yang sedikit melenceng dari rutinitasmu selama ini?"

Sakura nampak berpikir lalu berkata pelan, "Jika melenceng, meski itu hanya nol koma satu derajat, kurasa aku tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke titik awal."

" _Indeed._ " Punggung Kakashi kini menegak.

"Dan resikonya?" Sakura tak pernah mengalihkan matanya dari pria itu.

"Hidup bisa menjadi sangat sederhana." Kini Kakashi memutar tubuh, mengambil salah satu ranting dan menjatuhkannya ke air. "Tak ada rasa sakit, tapi tak ada juga kebahagiaan. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu arti bahagia jika kau tak pernah bersedih. Itulah kenapa kita harus selalu melihat hidup dari sisi yang berbeda, melakukan hal yang berbeda untuk membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Kerumitan ini pada akhirnya mungkin akan menyakiti kita, tapi bukankah kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang memang pantas kita dapatkan?"

" _It's complicated_ tapi kata-katamu ada benarnya."

"Hidup bagaikan sebuah galaksi yang belum ditemukan, jutaan bintang menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu, teman-teman yang belum pernah kau temui, budaya baru, awal baru, hidup baru." Mata Kakashi berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang mengalir dari bibir pria atraktif itu. Dia lalu melirik pada dedaunan yang berdesir pelan, pada suara burung mengalunkan melodi dengan cuitannya, pada obrolan-obrolan santai orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dan di sinilah mereka, berbicara tentang filosofi kehidupan.

"Lihatlah mereka," tunjuk Kakashi pada pasangan yang melewati mereka. "Dan mereka. Lalu di sana. Hidup mereka adalah novel. Kau tahu 'kan? Hidup kita, Sakura, adalah sebuah buku yang belum pernah ditulis. Kau harus menjadi bintang untuk bukumu sendiri, berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai yang merupakan bintang pada kisah mereka sendiri. Membuka halaman-halaman baru adalah koneksi kita yang membuat kisah ini pantas untuk diceritakan.

"Aku…" Napas Sakura seolah tertahan mendengar serentetan kalimat itu. Begitu indah dan penuh makna. Benarkah dirinya ingin meninggalkan rutinitasnya selama ini? Benarkah dia ingin keluar dari sarang, mengepakkan sayap kecilnya dan bersiap untuk terjatuh?

"Kita adalah tinta di pena bulu milik kita." Kakashi kini berdiri di depan Sakura, hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Rambut peraknya berkilauan, kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya. "Pikirkan kata-kataku sebelum kembali ke London, _Mis_ s. Sebelum kita berdua kembali pada rutinitas hidup yang sederhana."

"Siapa kau, Kakashi?" Sakura membuka suara.

"Hanya seorang asing yang mencoba menggenggam dunia dengan kepalannya." Raut wajah serius Kakashi berubah menjadi seringai, membuat Sakura tertawa pelan. Pria itu lalu berbisik cukup lama di telinga gadis itu setelah menyampirkan rambut merah mudanya ke balik telinganya. Kakashi menarik wajahnya kembali, menatap Sakura, menggenggam bahu kanan gadis itu lalu meremasnya pelan. " _Have a nice day, Miss!_ "

Sakura berdiri di jembatan, menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin menjauh, dengan rambut perak bergoyang tertiup angin semilir. Kamera polaroid kembali bekerja, mengambil sosok pria itu lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Kali ini Sakura tidak mengibas-ngibaskan hasil fotonya. Dia malah mengapitnya di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, dengan kalimat terakhir Kakashi yang terekam di otak kecilnya.

 _Jika kau tidak tahu, maka kau tidak akan melihat. Jika kau tak pernah mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah menang. Jika kau tak pernah memulai, kau tak akan pernah selesai. Jika kau tak pernah mencinta, maka kau tak pernah hidup._

 **::::**

 **End**

 **::::**

 _Rite of Spring prolog is done!_

Jadi apakah bunga musim semi kita akan menerima tantangan Kakashi dan bersiap menghadapi musim panas, gugur dan musim dingin? Saya akan kembali dengan petualangan baru. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman pembaca yang menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak di fic aneh ini haha. Serta teman-teman yang fav/ foll.

Once again leave a review. Saya nggak menggigit kok.


End file.
